<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ipomoea ochracea by 3minswriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792179">ipomoea ochracea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting'>3minswriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hybrid AU, M/M, PWP, bottom dongho, giftfic, owner!Minhyun, twitter fic au, white tiger hybrid!Dongho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/pseuds/3minswriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyun has missed mornings. </p><p>Real mornings, not the kind that greets him with the ringing of an alarm that he shuts off with a tired swipe of blind fingers, the heavy knowledge of another gruelling work day weighing him down the moment he gets up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ipomoea ochracea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for my wonderful twin, wishing you the happiest birthday!! im not gonna make these notes long like always bcs ik yk my heart. it's not cake tho sry ;; but hopefully it's still sweet lol</p><p> </p><p>  <b>note: this is the (nsfw) final chapter for my hybrid twitter au `verse, which you can read <a href="https://twitter.com/3minswriting/status/1228142305837637633">HERE</a></b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> -</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun has missed mornings. <em> Real </em>mornings, not the kind that greets him with the ringing of an alarm that he shuts off with a tired swipe of blind fingers, the heavy knowledge of another gruelling work day weighing him down the moment he gets up.</p><p> </p><p>Real mornings are the ones where the early sunlight barely taps at the partially closed curtains, a hint of a glow that tickles his lashes while Dongho’s soft purring nestled against him tempts him into falling back asleep or deeper in love.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it is the former; every time it is the latter.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun hasn’t had many of these mornings of late. The more he’s been stuck rushing to and from work, the less he’s been able to wake up to <em> this</em>. And this is exactly what he wants – the sight of Dongho asleep, dark hair adorably ruffled over the pillows, the warmth of his body lining Minhyun’s front in a perfect fit that makes his heart skip a beat. Dongho looks so comfortable, deep in some sweet dream that keeps him in his clutches and the purrs steadily rolling from the back of his throat. It would be a shame to wake him, Minhyun thinks, <em> he’s so cute </em>, but despite it being a weekend there are still things to do and errands to run. As much as he would like to stay in bed all day, it simply wasn’t an option.</p><p>He turns to reach for his phone, the slight shift making the tiger hybrid in front of him snuffle, rub his cheek against the pillowcase, eyes still closed. Minhyun checks the time. Seven a.m.  A responsible time to get up and shower, dress for the day.</p><p> </p><p><em>It is also</em>, Minhyun thinks as two amber eyes slowly open and he abandons his phone somewhere among the blankets, <em> a good time to stay in bed. </em></p><p>“Good morning, kitten.” His freed hand comes to push aside a few stray curls from Dongho’s forehead.</p><p>“Mm..” Dongho half purrs, half grunts. His eyes flutter, lids falling heavily under his owner’s caress.</p><p>“I’m going to get up.” Minhyun lies easily, playful, “but you can keep sleeping if you like.”</p><p>White cat ears prick up; the left flicks like doing so might remove the words Dongho just heard from out of his head.</p><p>“..no..” Dongho curls around the bolt of blanket tucked between his arms and legs and hugs it tighter, his back curving away from Minhyun’s chest. “..don’t go.”</p><p>“How is that meant to keep me here longer?” Minhyun chuckles. “That’s the blanket, silly.”</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t until Minhyun has snapped his sixteeth picture of Dongho sleeping, including the angled shot down his own leg where a small bridge of striped tiger tail crosses over his kneecap that he’ll post to instagram later, that he notices the timestamp is seven-twenty-one.</p><p>And he’s still in bed.</p><p>Minhyun laughs in spite of himself.</p><p>“Mm..ha..?” Dongho stirs at the loud sound. The gentle brush of his tail tickles Minhyun’s bare leg as he releases the blanket in his arms and attempts to turn around and replace the emptiness in his grasp with his owner’s comforting warmth.</p><p>There is a temptation to tease Dongho and move just out of reach to make him blindly grab for more, but Minhyun thinks about the last few months and decides what he would prefer is to, for the first time in months, simply give in and ignore responsibilities.</p><p>“Are you going to wake up now?” Minhyun wraps his arms around Dongho and drags him in close, wriggling when the cool tip of the hybrid’s nose comes into contact with his bare neck.</p><p>“Mhn.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” He knows what it means because Dongho burrows deeper into his hold and hooks a leg over Minhyun’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>Mindless shapes are drawn by Minhyun’s fingertips, each stroke lining the muscles of Dongho’s back. They tense momentarily from the ticklish sensation but soon enough Minhyun can feel the tension melting away as the other begins to fall back asleep. He doesn’t mind, taking the time to simply exist in the moment, no thoughts on his mind except that it is a nice morning, Dongho is cute, and the melodic loop of one of the ballads he’d heard Dongho singing in the shower to a few days ago.</p><p>The soft humming after a few minutes eventually rouses Dongho to raise his head from Minhyun’s neck, nose twitching with the inhaled scent of musk and wild roses.</p><p>“S’the time, Minyeon-ah?”</p><p>“Late.”</p><p>“Really?” Amber eyes blink slowly, then flutter to get the grit out of them before Dongho yawns and rolls onto his back and stretches all his extremities, soft tail hooking around Minhyun’s knee before releasing, “should have woken me earlier.”</p><p>“I tried to,” Minhyun argues, reaching down to tug Dongho’s tail gently, “but <em>someone </em> told me not to go.”</p><p>“S’never stopped you before.” Dongho speaks without thinking and freezes mid-stretch. “Sorry..”</p><p>It does hurt hearing him say that, but Minhyun lets it go without dwelling on it. The last three months have been tough on them both – he knows Dongho understands that he has to work, and he also knows he shouldn’t have been working such long hours and leaving his kitten alone at Jonghyun and Mingi’s home most days of the week.</p><p>With those big amber eyes looking at him apologetically, however, Minhyun can’t resist teasing him a little.</p><p>“You’re sorry?” He asks, putting on a pout of his own.</p><p>“I am.” Dongho’s ears wilt, pawing lightly at Minhyun’s chest. “I know you have important things to do..”</p><p>“I do.” Minhyun looks away, pretending to be hurt and turns his back to Dongho. “You shouldn’t forget that so easily, Dongho-yah.”</p><p>“I won’t!”</p><p>Clumsy arms attempt to wrap around Minhyun’s middle, cool nose nuzzling against the warm skin of his nape. Minhyun suppresses a shiver from the ticklish sensation, hands coming up to cover Dongho’s resting at his belly. Dongho claws tighter, as if afraid Minhyun is going to yank out of his hold.</p><p>Minhyun does – he yanks the hands off him, and pushes Dongho back onto the bed, pinning the confused hybrid down. The moment Dongho’s eyes catch his expression, his worry turns into frustration.</p><p>“Hey, you were faking!” Dongho kicks his feet.</p><p>“Me? Not possible.” Minhyun lowers himself to neatly settle one of his thighs between Dongho’s legs. Gravity adds pressure, but he rolls his hips to make Dongho whine as he grins down at him, “I’m just here to do my very important thing.”</p><p>“I’m not a thing.”</p><p>“What makes you think I’m going to do you, kitten?” Minhyun’s expression is innocent, smile unchanging even when he’s met with a scowl. His thigh is also met with Dongho’s rising hips and hardening cock, so he knows his tiger is mad but not <em> that </em>mad.</p><p>“You’re mean.” Dongho complains. His hands rise to sit on Minhyun’s shoulders and stay there. If he wanted Minhyun to get off him, his strength could easily manage it and even a hint of a touch would have his owner moving away; instead, Dongho’s trimmed claws catch on cotton threads and drag a few stray loops free.</p><p>“And you ruin my clothes, I think we can call it-,” Minhyun shifts his thigh, pausing to savour the soft purr that rips involuntarily from Dongho’s throat as his body lifts from the blankets to seek more, “-even, can’t we?”</p><p>“No way.” Dongho insists, rolling his head to the side to invite kisses along his throat; Minhyun dips his head down, nuzzles and nips instead of kisses. “You make me wait all the time. You’re lucky I didn’t- ah-” He shivers at a harder bite, his pointed canines catching on his bottom lip as Minhyun’s hands slide down his waist and smooths over his outer thighs, gently hooking Dongho’s legs around his hips. A frustrated wiggle of Dongho’s long striped tail tickles Minhyun’s knee as the hybrid tries to continue warning him about how close he’d been to shredding all of his work shirts hanging in the cupboard.</p><p>“Why would you do that, my naughty kitten?” Minhyun knows exactly why, just like he knows exactly where to push and prod and touch to make his unruly hybrid spread his legs further; his own hips continue a slow dance that brings an electric excitement, familiar and comfortable, but leaves him no less wanting to feel the warmth that only Dongho can provide.</p><p>With the insides of his knees, Dongho pushes at Minhyun’s pajama bottoms, nudging the waistband down then back up when a thrust against his clothed dick makes him curl up in pleasure. He wishes he’d torn up those shirts – maybe he will, still – because then Minhyun wouldn’t have anything to wear to the office. He’d have to stay and, Dongho thinks while he opens his eyes  to watch as Minhyun sits up to shimmy out of his clothes, showing off the defined planes of pale muscles as he tosses off his loose t-shirt, <em> we’d have more mornings like this. </em>His gaze travels over each corner of Minhyun’s body, unaware of the hungry eyes devouring him as Minhyun pulls away Dongho’s pajamas quicker than he’d dragged off his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to stare all morning?” Minhyun smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Dongho shuts his mouth, snorting and averts his gaze. “Are you?” He snaps back, flushing.</p><p> </p><p>He could – he wanted to, because having the time to even <em> look </em> for more than a few minutes at his owner is a pleasure he’s been deprived of for months. Minhyun is as handsome as the day they had met and taken him home, if not more so with each day. Maybe it’s because they haven’t been intimate for a while - Dongho pretends it’s why he’s trembling with anticipation as Minhyun’s hands trace his pectorals, thumbs circling his perked nipples. It’s a lie, of course, because it will never cease to be exciting when his owner touches him, and Dongho hisses as the wet heat of Minhyun’s tongue traces where his thumbs had been, back arching and tail curling, soft moans panting out between pink lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I could..” Minhyun mutters, tonguing lines over the clefts of Dongho’s tensed abdominals, “but you taste too good for just a look, Dongho-ah.” The taste of the other’s skin lingers as he travels lower, salt and tangerine that incites a deeper thirst inside him that Dongho’s quiet mewls and slow bucking satisfy temporarily. Too many months had kept him from this, long and late nights apart from the delightful heat of Dongho’s body next to his, moving against him, curling up, caressing, whining and sweating and spread so prettily. He could never forget the sensation but it hits him – arousal, deep, loving and bubbles of heat fizzing through his veins when Dongho lifted his hips higher and parted his thighs a little wider.</p><p> </p><p>“God, kitten..” Minhyun’s fingers are covered in lube, dripping as much as his melting thoughts do from his mind when Dongho wrinkles his nose and raises his arms above his head, the lengthening column of his torso emphasising serpentine curves that Minhyun had bitten and kissed until they were mottled red and pink as Dongho’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitten is fine.” Dongho sniffs, rolling his eyes. When Minhyun doesn’t move, he looks at him and returns the cocky smirk his owner had given him minutes before, “Are you going to stare all morning?”</p><p> </p><p>The smirk slides away into a gritted whine as a slim digit penetrates his tight entrance. The headboard chips under the force of Dongho’s blunt claws as his back rises from the bed, whining again.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll have you.” Minhyun insists breathlessly, working his slicked finger deeper to loosen the coil of muscle that hid the warmth of his beloved from him temporarily. It doesn’t take long until another finger is added, Minhyun’s lips latched onto the softness of Dongho’s inner thigh and his hand on Dongho’s hard cock, gently pumping. “Fuck you’re so tight.” He kisses the praise into Dongho’s skin, grinning when he sees the other shake his head, writhing and bucking and trying to push Minhyun’s fingers deep into him. “You’ve been so good kitten, waiting for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t wait much longer.” It comes out as a purr as Dongho sighs, chin tilting up, parted lips showing the tips of his fangs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He had considered teasing Dongho, making the morning last for hours and hours. It was an idle thought, dismissed the second his fingers brushed the bundle of nerves inside his kitten that left the other jolting on the sheets. Dongho’s moans had gone straight to Minhyun’s cock, which was already hard and leaking precum from the sight of him, and he’s too eager to finally <em> feel </em> the love he’s been missing that the second Dongho is ready for him, Minhyun’s shoving a condom wrapper to those little fangs and making his kitten tear it open.</p><p> </p><p>“Haaah..Dongho..” The squeeze on his cock is immense, and Minhyun gives Dongho time to adjust to him before easing in, deeper, further, until Dongho is in his arms and panting and weak kisses slobber over his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“M-minhyunie..please..move..”</p><p> </p><p>Minhyun does.</p><p> </p><p>And <em> fuck</em>, it feels heavenly.</p><p> </p><p>The early morning sun breaches the parted curtains, heating the humid air that slicks the pace of their writhing bodies. Minhyun fucks into him slowly at first, savouring Dongho’s shivers as the other opens up, meets his thrusts, the squelch of their joining met with the tangle of their tongues, limbs, breaths, moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnnm, Minhyun, it’s good you’re good-“ Dongho wraps his legs around Minhyun’s waist, cock slapping against his belly as each thrust shoves him higher on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just good?” Minhyun chuckles, slowing his pace and pulling out. Dongho’s eyes flutter, a questioning frown that is half joined by an ‘<em>are you fucking serious</em>’ glare until Minhyun adds, “I’ll make it better. Get on your knees.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph—" Dongho shifts as he’s told, tail resting between his asscheeks shyly. Carefully, Minhyun pushes the tail out of the way and pries apart the reddened globes, exposing Dongho to the harsh thrust that has them connected again, base of his cock colliding with the soft curve of Dongho’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah!” The yowls are replaced by hurried grunts as Minhyun increases his pace, concentrating on the tightness squeezing him, of Dongho’s warmth swallowing every stroke greedily and clamping the rim of his tip as if to keep him from leaving. He won’t, he can’t, and he’d never dream of leaving this as he rests his forehead between Dongho’s rippling shoulderblades, riding each breath and heave and matching it with his own. The build up is gradual, slow as the light broaching the still curtains, and he revels in it, softly chanting praise and feeling Dongho quiver and preen each time. Each stroke mounts the pleasure tensing his muscles until Minhyun breaks pace and hammers faster, chasing that coiling intensity inside his gut as Dongho cries his name and tears holes in the sheets with his grasping nails.</p><p> </p><p>“M-minhyun-ah..please please don’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going, kitten?” Minhyun’s voice is almost inaudible over the slick slaps of their shared motions, but his lips so close to Dongho’s sensitive triangle ears make the words come through clearly. Hands resting at the flare of Dongho’s hips dig in, yanking his tiger hybrid back to take all of his cock when Dongho tries to lean forward and reduce the fullness stretching him apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Minhyun..”</p><p> </p><p>The pressure is insane, no matter how much he loves the feel of it, with Minhyun’s chest pushing him down from the back while the ram of his hips has Dongho’s own shaking in his grip. In little catnaps he’s had, Dongho’s mind replayed moments like this one, where his owner is the only thing that fills his senses, tells him what he wants in low grunts and sharp thrusts. The dreams are good – he wakes up hard and flustered, and if Minhyun is home then he only has to find him (usually at his desk and Minhyun will lower his reading glasses down to the tip of his nose as he glances up, “<em>w</em><em>hat’s the matter, bad dream?” </em>, his concern real for only a fleeting second until a flash of a smirk appears when he notices how Dongho is walking and the tent he’s sporting in his tracksuit pants that cupped palms can’t quite hide) and his owner will beckon him over and set him up on the desk to take care of his problem. Even when his owner teases him and leaves him wanting – more often than Dongho can handle – there’s satisfaction by the end of the night no matter how tired both of them are (he likes those nights too, being woken up to careful kisses waiting for his conscious permission, which Dongho gives by backing his ass into Minhyun’s squeezing hand and a soft hum of pleasure.)</p><p> </p><p>The dreams are nice because Dongho knows they’re all based on real memories.</p><p> </p><p>And this one he'll definitely revisit.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted me to stay, so why are you running hm?” Minhyun kisses the tip of Dongho’s ear, so gentle compared to the hard thrusts that follow. He leaves Dongho wailing, wetness pearling at the corners of amber eyes and the tip of his aching cock smearing precum over the white sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Y-,” He wants to complain, tell Minhyun he’s mean again, but his toes curl and his fluffed tail swats weakly at the curve of Minhyun’s ass and all that comes out is, “yes, yes, yes Minhyu-n-a-h,” against the pillows, damp with tears and spit and sweat as Minhyun fucks him harder, cock teasing the bundle of nerves inside Dongho. Every strike to his prostate makes him feel dizzier. Dongho can’t even count the colours flashing behind his closed eyes; they flash by so fast, accompanied by heavy breathing in his ear and the heavier weight of Minhyun’s long torso covering his sweat-slicked back.</p><p> </p><p>“Kitten, kitten you’re so hot, I missed you I missed this,” Minhyun’s voice is deep, velvety, the words a caress to the pleasant burn in Dongho’s chest. It’s so good, so fucking <em> right </em>like this that he manages just barely to growl, “Come here.” Short fingers claw into the tiny waist, hooking Dongho’s ass back to meet each thrust.  It’s not like when Minhyun returns home on a weeknight; Dongho is quick to obey, tanned skin blotched with red marks as though a field of roses had blossomed over his aching, desperate body. Each thrust becomes harder, faster, leaving Dongho keening and mewling for more until Minhyun grabs between his legs and fists his cock, the breathy  ”come for me kitten, come” taking him over the edge. Heat roars through his nerves, fills the air, fills Minhyun’s awaiting hand as Dongho shudders, climax pouring thick droplets of come onto the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck Dongho hnn,” Minhyun’s hips piston erratically, thighs tensing as he feels Dongho’s hole clench around him, tempting an orgasm he’s been too long without but dreamt of most nights and jerked off to in the shower when they’ve been apart, but they’re not any longer – they’re together, they’re one, <em> finally</em>, and pleasure overwhelms Minhyun’s senses until all he knows is the taste of salt and tangerine, and the name on his lips as his cock empties inside the heat of his beloved, “ <em> Dongho.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Minyeon..ah..” Dongho purrs, a frail rhythm of his exhausted hips urging each drop of Minhyun’s release free until the other eventually stills. Kisses feather over Dongho’s nape, neck, and shoulder and Dongho moves his head to clear expectation to receive more. If he wasn't so exhausted, Minhyun might have teased him for being spoilt. Instead,</p><p> </p><p>“Kitten, my sweet little kitten.” The words are a mess, worse than the sheets beneath them as Minhyun flops to his side and drags Dongho in close. He knows he doesn’t say them often enough, even less so recently with the stresses of work keeping his mind elsewhere, but Dongho purrs louder under his tired kisses, striped tail thumping happily against his thigh, and he knows for now, it’s enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm..” Dongho shifts, wincing when Minhyun finally pulls out and allows his owner to wipe him down with his discarded t-shirt in a lazy attempt to clean the worst of the stickiness.</p><p> </p><p>They’ll get up and have a shower soon, Minhyun thinks. The day awaits, there’s still a lot to be done despite it being a weekend.</p><p> </p><p>But as amber eyes foggy with passion and love turn towards him and he’s given a slow kiss, Minhyun melts just that little more against Dongho, fingers stroking along the curve of his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Minhyun-ah.” His tiger hybrid purrs.</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Minhyun closes his eyes from the brightening sunlit room, thoughts full of his preferred twin golden orbs. “Good morning, Dongho-yah.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>